


New Year fireworks

by f1championship



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Lights, Fireworks, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: Paul and Nico decided to celebrate New Year's Eve going to a firework. But Nico had others plans in mind...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> Happy New Year cutie! <3

Paul and Nico were coming back from the hospital. Nico was putting the Christmas lights on the roof of their house. Paul told him that it wasn't a good idea, because of the storm approaching where they lived, and the wind started to be stronger and stronger. The accident was unavoidable, and Nico fell on the floor. Paul rushed outside to check what happened, and his blood froze when he saw Nico on the floor, he was trying to stand up, but it was impossible.

"What happened Nico?" Paul asked, but it was obvious, and Nico just told him that he couldn't move his leg, it was too painful.

"I'm calling an ambulance, you'll not be able to sit in the car," Paul added, and less than twenty minutes later, they were here. Paul put a blanket on Nico, to keep him as warm as possible on the cold floor. The ambulance drivers put him on a stretcher, before putting him in the ambulance car. Paul was sitting next to him, holding his hand tight. 

Once they arrived at the hospital, the doctor took Nico to take the usual test, and to make sure that he only had leg injury. After he finished the tests, Nico was back in his room, Paul was already waiting him, and he had an idea to make the time flied quicker. He showed the growing bulge in his overall to Paul, who was already licking his lips at the sight of it. 

"How the hell can you be turn on Nico?" 

"I'm always turned on when I see your cute little face," Nico stick his tongue out, and Paul leant to kiss it, and it wasn't long before the kiss became frantic, Nico tongue diving in Paul mouth. Unfortunately for them, they were interrupted by the cough from the doctor, who was clearly awkward and blushing a lot at the sight of them kissing. Paul was blushing too, and Nico was laughing, clearly enjoying the effect he had on the young doctor. 

"So, do you have the results of his test, doctor Palmer?" Nico asked, it sounded a lot cheesy coming out from his mouth. 

"You can call me Jolyon," the doctor said. "It seems that your leg is broken, but fortunately we don't have to operate it. However we'll have to put a cast on your leg, and you will have to keep it for at least two months." 

"Typical. It will teach me that putting the Christmas light during a storm isn't a good idea!" Nico laughed. 

Jolyon told them everything they had to know to be the less bothered possible by the cast, and once they put the cast on his leg, they were free to go. 

*****

It was New Year's Eve already, and Nico and Paul had planned to see the firework in their town. Even though Nico still had his leg in the cast, they decided to see it, Nico get used to walk with crutches, and walking was easier and easier for him. In addition, it wasn't as cold as usual, so the sidewalk wouldn't be cover by snow or frozen, which was the most important. 

They were looking for the place where they would have the best view of the fireworks, and they settled in the front row, Paul unfolded the chair he brought for Nico. He also brought one for him, after Nico convinced him that it would be better to see the fireworks if they could hold their hands. 

"Are you cold sweetie? I brought coffee if you want," Paul said, as he noticed Nico shivered. Nico shook his head, he was already a lot nervous so the coffee would not be a good option. 

The countdown for the firework started, and it was already down at twenty when Nico decided to take off a red box from his pocket. He was really nervous, but he thought that it would be the best time to make his proposal. 

"Paul," Nico said, waiting for him to look at him, "We've been together for three years, and I can't imagine spending a day of my life without you. I love you so much! Would you marry me?" Nico asked, but people were screaming louder and louder for the countdown, as the seconds were approaching 0, so Paul didn't hear what he told him. He asked him to repeat once again, but Nico preferred waiting the end of the fireworks, when it would be less noisy. 

The fireworks started, and instead of watching it, Nico was focused on Paul, fascinated by the smile he had, the stars he had in his eyes, and this convinced even more that he wanted Paul to be his husband. He was so focused on Paul that he didn't notice that Paul was trying to hold his hand, and before he could do anything, Paul took the box out of Nico's pocket, and he was staring at the sight of it. 

"Yes, I want it Nico!" Paul said, and he leant to kiss Nico on the mouth. Nico was staring at Paul, and he didn't notice immediately that Paul was holding the red box. But once he noticed, he make his proposal once again.

"Paul, I love you so much, I can't imagine spending a day of my life without you. Would you marry me?" Nico asked, once again, and this time, Paul heard him, and he screamed yes once again. He put himself on Nico's lap, trying to find the best position to not touch his broken leg, and then, he covered his face with a lot of tiny kisses. They were both overwhelmed by the emotion, and they started to weep with joy. 

They didn't stop kissing until the firework was over, and they decided to go back home once the place was completely emptied, already planning how they would celebrate their new engagement, and also how they were going to celebrate the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> and of course nothing really happened, this work hasn't been betaing so I'm sorry for the mistakes


End file.
